Nobody asked for This
by Cindyluv14
Summary: What happens when the Org members are forced into something rather odd by their superior? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a break from TF2 to do something more fun! :3 A kingdom hearts fic with my fav characters, Org 13! :D This is a little fun story I came up with back in the summer of 2011. Enjoy! ;) **

** Chapter 1: Nobody asked for this**

"Aww man! I think I woke up late again!," Demyx, known as the Melodious Nocturne, shouted sleepily as he woke from his slumber. As he was getting out of bed, Demyx spotted a brown, cardboard box at the edge of his bed.

"I wonder what this could be?," Demyx asked himself as he picked up the package.

Demyx took out a box cutter that was in his bedside drawer and used it to rip open the box. There were clothes inside and a pair of black loafers.

"Woah...what are these clothes for? A dress party?"

Demyx shrugged and poured the clothes and shoes on his bed. The clothes consisted of a short sleeve black dress shirt, a plain white tie, black slacks, and a white belt. Demyx put on the clothes and shoes and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look like a student of some sort...if only the color wasn't so dark and plain.."

Before Demyx threw the box away, he spotted a small note that was stuck to the bottom. He ripped it out and began to read it.

"_Dear members,_

_Please put on these uniforms and gather in the meeting room for a meeting. _

_-Xemnas" _

Demyx groaned and threw the note back into the box. He hated going to the Org meetings and having to listen to Xemnas' boring speeches about heartless and Kingdom Hearts. Nonetheless, he was curious about today's meeting and why he and the other members had received the clothing.

The spiky haired teen left his room and decided to walk to the meeting.

"Well, at least I know I'm not late for a change."

While descending the large, white staircase, Demyx spotted Axel and Roxas chatting with one another on the second floor platform of the staircase.

"Mansex better have a good reason for this!," Axel shouted in rage. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"Shhhh, keep it down Axel! Saix could be...you know...watching us," Roxas said in a frightened whisper.

"Hey, whatcha guys talkin' about?", Demyx asked walking up to the duo.

"Axel is mad about these clothes we have to wear and the meeting," Roxas replied.

"Ooooh, I feel ya on this, Axel," Demyx said as he patted Axel's shoulder.

"We better get to the meeting or Mans- I mean Xemnas will lecture us to death," Demyx said.

The trio continued to descend the large staircase and walked down a long, white hallway until they reached the meeting room and walked inside to see the other Org members already there and seated. Xemnas gave to in coming trio a stern glare.

"Your all late", Xemnas said in his deep voice.

"Sorry, Superior. We decided to walk here instead of using a portal," Roxas said with slight haste and then took a seat next to Marluxia at the end of the table.

"Very well then, I know you are all wondering what these uniforms are for," Xemnas began. Xigbar had let out a loud yawn.

"LISTEN WHEN YOUR SUPERIOR IS TALKING!," Xemnas shouted with rage at Xigbar.

"Y-yes superior," Xigbar nervously said as he quickly sat up and faced the silver haired man infront of him with full attention.

"As I was saying, the reason for these uniforms is for a program I have started in this very castle. The program is a school program."

Everyone but Saix, Vexen, and Xaldin groaned, but soon grew quiet as they noticed their superior's icy glare.

"Now, on for the rules."

Saix handed Xemnas a list that was on a sheet on notebook paper.

"I guess Saix was too tired to find his "good" paper," Demyx whispered in to Marluxia's ear. Marluxia let out a small chuckle.

"Did I hear talking?," Xemnas boomed across the table.

Everyone shook their heads and Xemnas began to read the list of rules.

"No talking during class sessions, no snacking, no gambling (Xemnas shot a glare at Luxord who snapped his fingers in defeat), no throwing objects around the room, raise your hand before speaking, you must arrive to class on time, uniform shirts MUST be tucked in to your pants, skirt for Larxene, uniforms must not be altered, and lastly, if you are caught skipping class, you will be punished by having to cook for the entire week. Are we clear on these rules?"

Everyone, but Saix, Vexen, and Xaldin shook their heads in agreement.

"Ok, now something else to add..."

Demyx groaned slightly and rolled his eyes while Axel quickly threw a note towards Roxas.

Roxas read the note that read," Xemnas is full of sh**, agree or disagree?"

Roxas laughed quietly, took a pen out of the pocket of his black slacks, and circled "agree". He then threw the note back over to Axel when Xemnas and Saix weren't looking.

"...now, outside the meeting room should be a chart listed as to who's class you will be attending on what days. Classes start tomorrow morning. You may now report back to your rooms and remove your uniforms. Dismissed."

Marluxia tapped Demyx who had snuck under the table to sleep away during the last half of Xemnas' speech.

Demyx awoke and scrambled from underneath the table and outside the meeting room. The uniform clad members were gathered infront a chart that read what days and who's class the Org members have to attend. Larxene got up to the front of the chart and spoke.

"I'm gonna read off this chart so I can go and get my beauty sleep."

"Why? I haven't seen any progress from your last ones," Axel said under his breath.

"Ok so Mondays and Wednesdays we have Xaldin's class, Tuesdays and Thursdays is Vexen's class, and Fridays is Saix's class."

Both Axel and Demyx groaned at having to attend Saix's classes on Fridays.

"At least it's better than having to deal with him on a Monday," Roxas piped up. "Besides, at least we have weekends off."

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's just go upstairs so I can take this uniform off," Axel said with boredom.

**Well, there's chapter 1! I feel that I'm going to have a lot of fun with this! Yay for torturing Axel and Demyx! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. o_o Anybody? Just need a review or two so I know whether or not to continue the story. Not to sound desperate. Feel more motivated with this story than the TF2 one due to Kingdom Hearts not having any time period restrictions/rules. **

** Chapter 2: Class Begins**

It was the first week of September and the Org members were getting ready for their first class with Xaldin. As Demyx left his room, surprisingly on time, he yawned loudly as he walked down the large, white halls of the castle to the room where Xaldin's class was to take place.

"Ugh...let's get this over with...," Demyx said with a sigh.

Once at the room which had a sign on the door reading **_Xaldin's Class_**_. _Demyx opened the door to notice the classroom was empty except for three people: Xaldin who was wearing his Organization coat, Luxord who looked as if he was going to pass out, and Zexion who was reading as always.

"Wassup, Zexion?," Demyx asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

Zexion angrily looked up from his book and gave Demyx a get-a-away-from-me-now glare. Demyx gave a nervous laugh, walked off to the far corner of the room by the white wall, and sat down at a desk in the front row of 9 desks. 5 in the front and 4 in the back.

"Where is the rest of the class?," Xaldin wondered angrily to himself.

At that very moment, the rest of the members came walking into the classroom in single file and with their uniforms on. Xigbar took a seat next to Luxord, Leaxaus took a seat next to Zexion, Axel and Roxas went over to Demyx's side of the room, and Marluxia and Larxene sat next to Roxas in the last two seats in the back row of 4 seats.

"Alright is everyone here?," Xaldin boomed out to the class.

"Yeah, didn't you see us walk in?," Axel said in a deadpan tone while Roxas nudged him in the ribs.

"One more wise crack and your off to see the superior, got it?"

Axel slowly nodded with a horror stricken face.

"Now on to today's lesson. In this class you will all learn about the strength of your weapons and test them in both practice duels with each other or against test subjects."

As Xaldin made his speech, Xigbar was in his seat playing with Luxord's cards by twirling them, shuffling them as if he was going to play poker, or just making obnoxious slapping sounds when setting the cards on his desk.

"XIGBAR!," Xaldin shouted in anger.

"What?"

"Stop playing with that drunken fool's cards and pay attention!"

With that, Xigbar threw the cards infront of the passed out Luxord and sighed in boredom.

"Now then, I want you all to come up to this blackboard here and draw a diagram of your weapons to see what you all really know about them. Who should I call on first?"

Xaldin scanned the room and layed his beady eyes on Zexion.

"Zexion! Your my first victim! Up to the board."

Zexion sighed, took his book into his hands, walked away from his seat and stood infront of the large blackboard.

"Now what?," Zexion asked in a monotone voice.

"I want you to draw a diagram of your weapon..shouldn't be too hard since it's right in your hands."

Zexion rolled his eyes and once again faced the blackboard. He picked up a piece of white chalk and began to draw his book, Lexicon. When he finished, Zexion set down the chalk and walked back to his seat.

"Well done, Zexion," Xaldin said.

"_Well done, Zexion_," Axel said in a mocking tone. Roxas once again nudged Axel in the ribs and Demyx laughed silently.

"Axel, your next since you think your mister funny man," Xaldin said while giving Axel a dirty look.

Axel shrugged, got up from his seat, and walked to the front of the blackboard. He began to draw his chakrams. He then returned to his seat giving a satisfied grin.

"Thank you for that _wonderful _drawing, Axel," Xaldin said with a deadpan voice.

Axel's drawing looked as if a first grader had drawn it.

"Larxene, your next."

Larxene rolled her eyes and went up to the board to draw her knives, the Foudre. When returning to her seat, Luxord was slowly awakening. He then accidentally slapped Larxene's behind.

"You drunken pervert!," Larxene shouted as she slapped Luxord in the head.

"Larxene! Take your seat. Demyx, your turn."

Demyx gulped and went up to the board to draw his favorite weapon/instrument, his sitar Arpeggio. As he was drawing, he began to hum " I like my Sitar" by Dr. Bombay. Xaldin rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why is this idiot humming?," Larxene whispered to Marluxia who was looking at himself in his compact mirror.

"Beats me...I remember him saying something about it being his theme song by his fangirls," Marluxia replied flatly. (A/N: Thanks for breaking the fourth wall, Marluxia! xD)

When Demyx had finished, he walked back to his seat still humming the song's tune.

"Roxas, your next, and please, no humming."

Roxas walked to the board and drew the Keyblade.

"Such an intriguing weapon," Xaldin said with amazement.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment and went back to his seat beside Axel.

Marluxia, up to the board and put the mirror away."

Marluxia quickly hid his mirror at being called out and went up to draw his scythe, Graceful Dahlia. He even drew little flower petals around the scythe.

"Thank you, Marluxia...Lexaeus you know what to do."

Lexaeus let out a small grunt and went up to draw his axe hammer, Skysplitter.

"Xigbar, hop to it."

Xigbar slowly got up from his seat and drew his two arrowguns, Sharpshooter.

"Now that everyone has drawn their weapons, we will-"

Xaldin glanced at the wall clock and noticed the time.

"Well, we won't have time today, but Wednesday we will continue to examine our weapons and we will hold a practice session. You are all dismissed."

Everyone had rushed up from their seats and began to exit the room. While walking in the hall, Demyx, Roxas, and Axel decided to take a portal into Twilight Town to buy sea salt ice cream.

"I love sea salt ice cream!," Roxas shouted in excitement.

"More than you love me?!," Axel said obliviously teasing the small boy.

There was an awkward silence as Roxas and Demyx both stared at Axel in disurbance.

"Hehe...you didn't hear that," Axel laughed nervously before taking a bite from his ice cream.

**The end of chapter 2. Hope you like! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the nice reviews! :) Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Vexen's class

It was Tuesday morning as the uniform clad Org members shuffled into Vexen's classroom which was set up the same way as Xaldin's. The chilling scientist looked over his class to see if everyone was present. He noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Luxord?," Vexen asked in his high pitched voice.

"He suffered a very bad hangover this morning so he's not coming to class," Roxas answered.

"Whatever I will have to right a report to Xemnas about it...Now, in this class you all will learn about what makes up a Nobody, Heartless, and Surfaced."

Axel sat back in his seat rolling his eyes at the older man's speech. He then glanced over at Xigbar.

"Pssst Xigbar!," Axel whispered.

Xigbar turned around toward Axel with confusion.

"What?"

"Do you have gum? I forgot to brush my teeth this morning," Axel asked while still whispering.

"Nah..sorry, bro."

Axel then let out a sigh and tapped Demyx's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any gum?"

"Sure, I have all kinds of flavors! Mint, strawberry, cherry, lemon, tropical fruit-"

"I don't care just give me something," Axel said in haste.

Demyx shrugged and handed Axel a stick of gum from his pocket. Axel took of the silver wrapping and shoved the gum in his mouth. He then made a repulsed face and spat it out all over poor Roxas.

"Yuck! What flavor was that?!"

"Ummm...oh yeah! It's chocolate flavored!," Demyx said with amusement.

"What is all this commotion?!," Vexen shouted while staring at both Demyx and Axel.

Axel let out a nervous laugh and sat down in his seat. He then wiped Roxas' face with a handkerchief.

"Alright, now please go to the bookshelf at the back of the room and grab a textbook. Once that's done, you will turn to page 290 and read section 1. When you finish, we will discuss. Hop to it."

"Roxas my man, can you get me a textbook?," Axel asked while kicking back in his seat.

"Sure...," Roxas said with a depressed sigh.

"Why do these textbooks look so cheap and overused?," Larxene asked.

"Xemnas hasn't had enough money in the budget to upgrade the textbooks," Vexen replied while looking over some notes at his desk.

Once everyone has settled own in their seats, they did as they were told and began reading. Zexion had of coarse finished first due to always reading books in his private library in his spare time. Everyone was reading except for Demyx and Marluxia. Demyx because he was thinking about food, mostly Moogle Cookies which are his favorite. Marluxia was once again staring at himself in the mirror and then proceeded to stare at his nails and pick the dirt from underneath them.

"I hate not wearing my gloves...my nails look filthy."

"Will you shut up about that and read," Larxene said flatly.

After 20 minutes of silence, everyone was now looking at Vexen who was still looking over his notes.

"AHEM!," Axel shouted.

"O-oh have you all finished?"

Everyone nodded. Vexen then got up from his seat and walked away from his desk to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Ok, so let's summerize what you have read."

Zexion's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Typical," Axel whispered to Roxas who just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help giggling.

"Yes, Zexion?"

"Nobodies, Heartless, and Surfaced are mysterious creatures."

"You are correct. Anybody else?"

Axel stood up.

"Aren't we ALL Nobodies?"

"What does that have to do with the chapter, number eight?," Vexen said with venom in his voice.

"Uhh...I don't know. I just felt like saying it."

Axel quickly sat down in his seat.

"Well? Did anyone else besides Zexion read the chapter or did we just sit here like a bunch of children waiting for something magical to happen?"

Silence. Xigbar then spoke out.

"We can't remember what we just read..."

"Yeah, just like we can't remember what it was like to have hearts," Larxene said.

Vexen let out a frustrated scream while his hands were in his face. It was silent again as the class stared at the older man with puzzled faces.

"Get out," Vexen muffled through his gloved hands.

"What was that?," Demyx asked holding a hand to his ear.

"I said GET OUT!," Vexen shouted in anger while pointing to the door.

As everyone scrambled out of the room, Demyx accidentally tripped over a black cord that connected and powered one of Vexen's experiments that he had been working on for about a month.

"Oops! Sorry, Vexen!," Demyx said nervously as he backed away from the icy man.

"_ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!_," Vexen raged as he then pushed Demyx out into the hall and slammed his door shut.

"What stuck him in the rear?"

Demyx then shrugged and whistled his theme tune as he walked down the hallway and back up to the third floor to his room. Once in the comfort of his room, Demyx threw off his uniform and slipped on his Organization cloak. He then picked up his sitar and sat on his bed strumming away at Apreggio's strings. Suddenly, a bright flash and a thump occurred. Demyx immediately stopped playing and looked to the floor where he saw a spikey red headed man wearing a black suit and had a ponytail sprawled out on the floor.

"Umm..who are you?," Demyx asked in curiosity.

The man got up from the floor and rubbed his head. He then faced the Melodius Nocturne.

"I'm Reno...hate going through portals..."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah! Have you seen Axel?"

"He went out to Twilight Town a few minutes ago with Roxas. Why?"

"He's my "bro" and I need to get my Moogle Cookies back from him," Reno said grinning.

"Uhhh...sooo you need me to open a portal for you?"

"Sure, if it's no trouble?"

Demyx held out his gloved hand near the doorway of his room and a black portal opened.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, man!"

Reno ran threw the portal as it closed behind him. Demyx scratched his head and then shrugged as he made his way back over to his bed to continue playing his sitar.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you like! I just wanted to insert Reno in the fic because of the "Reno and Axel are bros" joke lol. **


End file.
